


être mortifié

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Kurt finds something belonging to Diane.





	être mortifié

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from or why! It's just nonsense really.  
> Thanks to Leann, who beta'd and basically held my hand the entire way through!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Diane?” Kurt called out with a drawl, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Hmm?” She replied without looking at him, still staring into her dressing table mirror as she reached into her jewellery box.

“What’s this?” His pleased voice questioned.

“Huh?” She spun round distractedly as she moved to slip an earring into her ear. Her hands froze in mid-air as her eyes dropped to the item in Kurt’s hand.

“Oh my god!” She shrieked dropping the emerald earring to the floor as she stared at him, her eyes as wide with shock.

Kurt smirked at the reaction, the sly curl of his lips showing just how much he was enjoying this.

"It’s not what you think." Diane said hurriedly, jolting forward before awkwardly coming to a stop a few inches in front of him. Her hands stretched out to reach for the offending item before quickly dancing back nervously; her whole demeanour unsure.

“It’s not?” He chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. His eyes dipped to observe the item in his hand pensively, bouncing it slightly as if trying to gage its weight.

“You see,” She began again, her hands fidgeting at her sides and eyes still wide with horror. Her cheeks were flushed pink, the tint prominent on her sharp cheekbones. “Well you see I,” Diane fumbled wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Kurt laughed at her discomfort. Loving this new side of his wife, he’d never seen anything rattle her like this. Diane blushed some more as she cast her eyes downward.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, hiding a grin. Truth be told he wasn't bothered by the device, more amused than anything, and, if he was being honest, a little turned on. Words continued to spill from her lips as she haphazardly tried to explain herself.

She wasn't embarrassed per se, she wouldn't apologize for owning her sexuality, she was a strong, independent woman, and her feminist nature wouldn't allow for shame. Mortification on the other hand, well that was an entirely different story. It was one thing owning such a device, and using it. It was a completely different thing for her husband to know about it.

"It's from a long time ago," She settled on a response, finally met his eyes with an awkward smile. Her one hand rubbing her other arm in a self-conscious manner, as his amused eyes raked over her body. Her flush had begun to crawl down her chest, her cheeks still red hot. Kurt held back a chuckle, he'd always loved how her pale skin reacted so violently; be it as a result of bashfulness or at the skilled touch of his hands.

Kurt tossed the item in the air and caught it again with thoughtful expression.

"Huh," He exclaimed. Still thoughtfully eyeing the device before flicking his thumb and letting the small item buzz to life. Diane gulped, her mouth opening slightly as horror washed across her features. Kurt met her blue eyes smugly.

"Batteries still seem to work," he cocked his head with exaggerated curiosity and Diane rolled her eyes. She knew what he was suggesting with that comment.

"Kurt," She breathed out in defeat, throwing her hands into the air. "What do you want me to say?!" She asked with a shrug. Kurt flicked the device off again, taking pity on his wife. With a kind smile, his green eyes met her blue.

"Nothing," He said softly and Diane frowned deeply, confusion evident on her face. "Diane. I was never under the impression that you were a nun before we met." He laughed out and Diane bit her lip, blushing further, fighting the urge to look down again. "And with me being away every other week…" He trailed off casually.

"So what? You're saying it doesn’t bother you?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes thin with suspicion. Kurt shook his head, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. Walking over to her, he threw the item onto the bed; his hands coming to rest on her hips and holding her to him tightly. His lips found her cheek and pressed a soft kiss there, his voice low and hot as he whispered in her ear.

“As long as it’s my name you scream when you use it, what the hell do I care?” He asked pulling back with another shrug and a sly smile. Her bewildered expression had him chuckling lowly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, before releasing her and moving to exit the room without another word.

Diane let out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. Reaching out quickly for the item, she clutched it to her chest. Still quietly mortified.

Pulling open the beside drawer, she shoved the device right to the back, slamming the drawer closed again as if it had burned her.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled, hoping to calm her still pink cheeks.  After a moment of self-pity, she nodded to herself, squared her shoulders and turned to leave the room too; going in search of her husband. Safe in the knowledge that her blush would fade, her mortification would dull and her husband would continue to surprise her for years to come.


End file.
